rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
1,000,000 Subscriber Extravaganza/Transcript
* Rebecca Parham: Hello my geeks and peeps! My Explainers and Entertainers! My little oo-du-lallies! Rebecca Parham here! I tell you what. It feels like I just did one of these things! Another milestone celebration! But this is the big one, isn't it? One million subscribers! You hear that, middle school Becca? We're finally popular! I'm honestly in shock and awe right now. By tuning in and watching my silly little videos, you all have changed the course of my entire life. See what we can accomplish when we work together? Speaking of which, could a few thousand of you help me move my couch upstairs? And by "help me," I mean do it for me while I stand off to the side drinking coffee? Perks of the job! But no, seriously. In my mind, I will never be able to say thank you enough. Let Me Explain Studios is possible because of each and every one of you. And for that, you have my complete gratitude. You know, I tell you guys a lot of stories. But there's one that I don't think I've ever mentioned before. How I came up with the name, "Let Me Explain Studios." Well... it's funny. It actually came from a very old song. Of all the boys I've known, and I've known some, Until I first met you, I was lonesome. And then you came in sight and my heart grew light, and this whole world seemed new to me. You're really swell, I have to admit you deserve expressions that really fit you, And so I racked my brain hoping to explain all the things that you do to me! Bei mir bist du schoen. Please let me explain. Bei mir bist du schoen means you're grand! Bei mir bist du schoen. Again, I'll explain. It means you're the fairest in the land! I could say, "Bella, bella!" Even, "Sehr wunderbar!" Each language only helps me tell you how grand you are. I've tried to explain "Bei mir bist du schoen." So kiss me, and say you understand. Bei mir bist du schoen. You've heard it all before but let me try to explain. Bei mir bist du schoen means that you're grand! Bei mir bist du schoen. It's such an old refrain and yet I'll say it again. It means I am begging for your hand! I could say, "Bella, bella!" Even, "Sehr wunderbar!" Each language only helps me tell you how grand you are! I could say, "Bella, bella!" Even, "Sehr wunderbar!" Each language only helps me tell you how grand you are! I've tried to explain, "Bei mir bist du schoen!" So kiss me, and say you understand! So kiss me and say you understand! So kiss me, and say you understand! * And there you have it, Explainers and Entertainers! That tiny little line from an old song from the 30s inspired the name Let Me Explain Studios. Funny old world, isn't it? Now I have to give the biggest shout out in the world to Ryder, also known as FootOfAFerret! You may know his very awesome series, "A Brief History," where he covers the history of YouTubers and cartoons and all sorts of cool stuff. Well, in commemoration for my 1 million subscriber milestone, he has created a video about me and Let Me Explain Studios. It's over on his channel, I'll put a link in the description, go over and watch it because he did such a great job! And if that is not enough, Ryder also did all of the music for this video! He made the instrumentals. He did all of the mixing. He put up with my pickiness. He's so talented. This video would not have happened without him, so go over to his latest video and say, "Thanks, Ryder!" Anyways Explainers and Entertainers, that's all I got for you. Thank you once again so so much for 1 million subscribers I'm still having trouble understanding that! So thank you so much for tuning in, but now I gotta tune out. Bye! Category:Transcripts